


The Power of Mabel Sweaters

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, The Power Of Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: There’s a magic inside Mabel and she uses it for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just wanted to write a short thing for the sweetheart of Gravity Falls to sooth a sour mood.

Mabel was born with magic in her fingertips. She didn’t consciously know this—none of the Pines realized their innate powers—but something in her drove Mabel to use them unknowingly.

She weaved love into every strand of every sweater. She weaved comfort and kindness and positivity. There was a reason wearing a Mabel-made sweater felt like a hug.

Of course, Mabel could just as easily craft a sweater full of hate and desolation that made a cloud hang over the wearer’s head. She never had, but she could. She wouldn’t, because that just wasn’t who Mabel was, but she could.

Mabel was a creator, not a destroyer.

She had made goodbye sweaters for her grunkles, full of the reminder they’d see each other again. Full of memories and the promise of more.

When her mom got misty-eyed because her babies were growing up, she knitted a sweater of comfort and reassurance. Then when her dad eyed it enviously she made him a matching one.

Dipper always had insomniac tendencies, mind always racing, so she put her needles to the test and made him a soft sweater that gently held him, cradling him to sleep. It murmured to that brain of his that it was okay to pause, to rest, to leave the newest mystery for a few hours. _Rest_ , it told him, _unwind_. It reminded him he didn’t have to work things out on his own, that they were all there for him. Where he went Mabel would follow.

Old man McGucket—Fiddleford again, now that his memories had come back—had spent so much time alone and isolated that he was shy and unsure around people. He always tugged nervously at whatever he was wearing. Mabel wove a sweater a size too big so it hung loose on Fiddleford, so it didn’t restrict him. Each strand whispered things like _it’s okay_ , _you have a family again_ , _you don’t have to be alone_.

Wendy usually acted aloof, calm and collected, like nothing fazed her. But Mabel knew there was a fire burning her from the inside out that sometimes she couldn’t contain. She got a sweater to sooth, that held her and said _breath_ , _relax_. It quelled the flames and helped her manage her Corduroy rage.

Soos was a man bursting with love to give, and a deep craving for love in return. So Mabel knitted a sweater to give and receive, to hug and be hugged. It told him he was loved, that no one would willingly leave him again. It snuggled close and pointed out everyone who loved and believed in him, and if it took special care to mention grunkle Stan, well, maybe Mabel just knew he was the father Soos had always sought.

Melody was so worried she couldn’t fit into the Pines family. Mabel made her a sweater that screamed _you’re one of us!_ She filled it with silliness and tickles, and encouragement. _Be yourself!_ it cheered, and gave Melody the confidence she needed.

Candy got sweaters all shades of green that celebrated her ingenuity. They egged on her genius and dangerous hijinks, then at the end of the day wrapped around her and said they’d always be friends.

Grenda got pinks and purples, and each strand was woven with friendship and gratitude. For being strong, for being unashamed, for being loud and proud and so kind. The sweater told her she was perfect and if someone couldn’t see it that was their fault.

Pacifica had a weight on her shoulders put there by her parents and Mabel made it her mission to lighten the load with seaters that were light but somehow filled her with warmth inside and out. It was made of the finest materials, of course, and smelled like true friendship. It was weaved with courage and humility, with patience and understanding. It whispered to her choices— _you can be whoever you want_ , _your parents don’t own you_ , _you can be silly and wear what you want_ , _you can be a Pines now_.

Mabel regularly sent her grunkles sweaters for all sorts of occasions. Even though things were better now, they both had been worn down through the years from sorrow, fear, paranoia, and things she couldn’t even imagine. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were both brimming with regret and lost time, mistakes and longing. Mabel wove love and comfort into every pun on every sweater, filled each strand with kisses and smiles and maybe even some glitter. She made them sweaters that said it was fine, everyone was safe, that reminded them Bill was gone and they were here. _The road is long_ , the sweaters sung, _but you are not alone anymore_.

The power of Mabel was infinite. It was a force that some would do anything to experience if only for a moment. Mabel had the magic of compassion in her, the magic of love, and she wove it into every strand of every sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel is the sweetheart we all need in our lives. Also I'm very happy 'The Power of Mabel' and 'Mabel Pines' Sweaters' are actual tags.


End file.
